Diego Espinosa
Diego Espinosa (also known as Diego el Santo and Diego de Málaga) is a character in Just Cause 4. Sources He's a rare type of character. Similar to Leon Espinosa and Otorongo, everything known about him is known from various indirect sources and we never see him directly. *The Solís Hoy radio hosts discuss a television series about him. *There are posters and billboards of him, possibly for the TV series, on some town walls and city buildings. *He is also mentioned in stories told by Javi Huerta in his sidemissions and tomb explorations. Personal info He lived about 500 years ago. He is at times called Diego el Santo, implying that he became a saint. Diego Espinosa is known to have had a daughter by the name of Sophia. In her life time she was a poet and lived in the town of Churrianita located the north-west of what is now the Recalada region (her home burned down in 1973). We do not know, however who Diego Espinosa's spouse was. As mentioned on the radio he had an additional title "de Málaga". It's also mentioned by Sargento that the port Puerto Málaga was named after the settlement in Spain where the Espinosa family came from. The title means "of Málaga". The Espinosa family must have been very wealthy, because it's known that they owned their own merchant fleet and a personal family galleon (largest ship type in the world at the time). Their ship was named El Espada and it was scuttled in 1583. Puerto Espada was later built on that spot and named after the ship. Career He lived in Spain. At one point he joined the military as a conquistador. His job took him to Solís, which at the time was a free nation, ruled by Otorongo. During his voyages (presumably to and from Spain) he prayed to Saint Erasmus of Formia, also known as Saint Elmo (patron saint of travelers). He later named the town San Telmo after him. Nothing specific is known about his allies and fellow soldiers and it's assumed that he was the commander of the force sent to Solís. According to the TV series, he and his followers managed to start a civil war between the native tribes and overthrow and kill Otorongo. He had made friends with the Qacha people and supported their side. Eventually Diego gained complete control of Solís and set up his own nation. Archaeological evidence and the TV series both suggest that this process involved genocide of the local tribes and lies to make Otorongo seem evil. Lago Risa (lake in the grasslands) is described as having been the home of a joyful community until Diego had it burned during the war against Otorongo. Capitán Valdez (town the grasslands) was named after the admiral of Diedos merchant fleet. Capitán Valdez retired there and the town was named after him in 1581. It is unknown at what point Diego completely broke away from Spain, or if this break-off was even done during his lifetime. Diego is widely considered to have been the founder of the Espinosa Dynasty. Legacy Oscar Espinosa, the autocratic head of government of Solís, is descended from him and Diego is a well known and well respected (at least among government loyalists) historical figure. There is also a television series of him. The series is produced by the government, so it's heavily biased against Otorongo and other natives, but it reveals more about him than any other source. The series is described on the Solís Hoy radio. As mentioned by Santiago (on the radio), there's a number of books written about him. Santiago has read all of them. The television series about him is called "Diego el Santo" and the radio hosts also call him that at times, so it is likely that he was a saint. People do not become a saint during their own life and are only recognized as such after their death. Sainthood is given by the process of "canonization". This was carried out less than 10 years after his death. Bahía del Santo (southern coast of Solís) has the following description at its map marker: "This wide bay was re-christened in honor of Diego Espinosa, "Diego el Santo", on the tenth anniversary of his death." Category:Content Category:Characters in Just Cause 4 Category:Heads of State